Like Father Like Daughter
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Allie's mother, with her dying breath, told her to go to the Xavier Institute in Westchester. So she heads off, running from humans who hate mutants and her own father. She meets another runaway, Rogue and together they meet Logan. what will happen?


**Hi guys! new fanfic! this little plot ghost wouldn't leave me alone! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men  
Warnings: Cursing, kissing (later) ooc**

* * *

"Allie wake up," Marie whispered, shaking her friend. They were in Laughling City, Alaska. They had hitched a ride with a kind trucker. Allie's storm gray eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, sliding out of the truck.

"Laughling City," the driver replied. Marie thanked him, grabbing her bag and Allie's small backpack, handing it to her friend. Allie took it and both girls walked to the bar, eager to get out of the cold.

Logan heard the door open from the cage. He leaned his arm against the chain-linking and took a gulp of whiskey. Two girls, middle to late teens shuffled in. one had dark auburn hair and the other had hair the color of hot caramel. Logan watched as they sat down, the caramel girl ordering two waters. Joe, the bartender nodded, setting the glasses down in front of the girls.

"Two of you in some kind of trouble?' he asked.

"No," the dark haired one bit out. Logan turned back to his new opponent.

Allie could feel the metal in the bar, making her twitchy. It had been a while since she practiced; Marie made her promise only to use her powers when they were in desperate need or alone. She turned her head to see two men fighting in a cage. One…she could fee metal ringing throughout his entire body. Her eyes widened.

"Allie, let's rest here for a while and then head out," Rogue said. Allie, jerking her attention away from the man, who was good looking by the way, nodded.

"Okay. I think we have at least a two day head start," she mumbled too quiet for the bartender to hear. Rogue nodded, giving her hand a gentle and comforting squeeze. The two girls had become closer than sisters while traveling together. Allie took a sip of her water, playing with the metal bands she wore on her wrists. They were her weapons, just in case. Rogue noticed.

"Worried?' she asked. Allie nodded.

* * *

Logan emerged from the cage, victorious. He slipped his shirt and jacket back on, plopping down at the bar, beside the girls. He watched as the lighter haired one glanced at him. Her eyes were a startling shade of gray, the color of storm clouds. The girl blinked once before turning back to her friend, tugging on her sleeve.

"Ro," Allie's voice held a bit of panic in it. Rogue looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Sabertooth's close by," she whispered, biting her lip. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, finish your water and we'll go," she decided. Allie nodded.

* * *

Logan heard what the girl's had been talking about. The panic in the light haired one's eyes was unmistakable, they were being hunted. Before he could offer to give them a ride, the guy from the last fight staggered up drunkenly. Logan bit back a sigh.

"I know what you are," the man slurred.

"You lost your money you keep this up, you'll lose something else," Logan threatened. The guy's friend tried to get him to back off. But the drunken loser pulled a knife.

"Look out!" the light haired girl cried. She threw one hand out, fingers splayed. The knife, much to Logan's astonishment, flew from the guy's hand, embedding itself in the wall next to the girl's head. She yelped.

"Allie!" the dark haired one gasped.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the knife as if it might bite her. Her friend stood, grabbing her hand and hauling her off the stood.

"Let's go," the dark haired one said, accent thick.

Allie was stunned; she normally had much better control over her powers. Why did she use them now? Marie was also close to panicking. The girls moved towards the door. But the man blocked their way. Rogue took off her gloves, eyes narrowed.

Logan moved in between the girls and the guy from the cage.

"Let them through," he growled. He knew that at least the gray eyed one was a mutant, maybe her friend too. They were just kids. Logan glared at the man, letting the Wolverine show in his eyes. The girls were standing back.

Allie stared at the man who put himself between them and the guy. He glared at the man, eyes turning amber. Allie and Rogue watched as he drew a fist back. There was a soft hissing noise, the sound of metal being dragged across metal and three claws sprouted from between the man's knuckles. Allie gasped, eyes going wide. The man pinned the other to the wall, his middle claw retracting enough so it only barely brushed the guy's throat. Rogue tugged on Allie's hand, pulling her out while everyone was distracted.

Huddled under a tarp in a bouncing trailer was not fun Allie decided as she gripped her backpack. Rogue had one arm under her head, the other holding her bag.

"How do we know he's going where we need to go? We have to get to the place my mother told me about," Allie asked.

"Right now Ah'm just concerned with getting as far away from the bar as possible. You said you felt the metal that Sabertooth got from _him_ didn't you?" Marie replied. Allie nodded. She thought that Creed just did that to toy with her. Marie smiled at her shivering friend. Then the truck stopped. _Oh shit!_ Allie thought, hearing him get out.

Logan sighed; he could smell the two girls from the bar. He stopped and got out. Finding to shivering teens under the tarp in his trailer, he growled.

"Get out," he snapped.

"Where are we supposed to go?' the dark haired one grumbled.

"Don't know."

"Don't know or you don't care," she spat.

"Pick one," Logan hissed.

The girls were now in his truck cab, shivering a little less.

"Put your hands on the heater," he snapped at the dark haired one, reaching for her gloveless hands. Rogue jerked back. "I'm not going to hurt you kid," he said.

"It's not you. When Ah touch someone, they get hurt," she muttered. The other girl, Allie, touched her friends shoulder.

"So, why are you two being hunted?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say my father is an asshole," Allie muttered. Rogue and Logan both shot her sharp looks.

"Ah told ya to cut the swearing," Rogue reprimanded.

"Well it's true! He wants to use your powers so he'll live and he abandoned my mom and me when we needed him most!" Allie snapped, eyes flashing. Logan whistled lowly.

"Lotta bitterness there kitten," he snorted. Allie glared at him, raising a hand threateningly.

"You have _metal_ on your bones. Both my father and I _control and manipulate _metal, think about it," she hissed, reminding him of a wet kitten that just got dropped in a tub. Cute, but not very threatening.

"We're not that far from the next town. Why don't you tell me everything when we get there," he finally said. It'd give Allie time to cool off. Rogue nodded.

* * *

Allie sat on the bed, twirling a pen around her hand with her powers. She sighed, letting the pen drop back onto the table.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's been a long day and I'm just stressed," Allie looked at Logan. He shrugged.

"With all the crap that's happened to you so far, I don't blame you," Logan ruffled her hair. Allie swatted his hand away, pouting. She dug around in her pack, pulling out a chocolate bar. She broke it in half, offering one piece to Rogue. The dark haired girl took it, careful not to let their skin touch. Allie bit a small piece off, chewing. "Where are you two heading?" Logan asked.

"Westchester New York, that's where my mother told me to go before she died," Allie said softly. Logan's eyes narrowed, there was only one place in Westchester that he knew of. the Xavier Institute.

"I'll take you two there," he decided. Allie blinked.

"Wha?" She mumbled, eyes starting to drop. Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I know the people there," he replied.

"Really?" Allie tilted her head to the side, reclining back on the pillows. She rubbed her eyes. Marie noticed.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look like you're about to drop," she smiled. Allie nodded. She slipped under the covers, eyes closing instantly as her cheek touched the pillow.

* * *

**done! hope you enjoyed. if you guess who Allie's father is, you get brownies! review please! **


End file.
